


the worst thing

by captandor



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are worse things I could do." Charles/Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redjaded](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redjaded).



> Un-beta'd.

"There are worse things I could do, Charles." Erik looked as if he actually believed the words, but Charles knew him better than that.  
  
With bags packed at his feet and the newest model of his helmet secured on his crown, Charles felt maybe that Erik could burn the world to it's core as he wanted and it would not  _feel_  worse than what he was doing right now. Perhaps Charles should be trying to stop him for some far more noble cause, but none came to mind right now.  
  
Shaking his head, Charles just looked into Erik's eyes and said simply, "No," with an exhale, as if all of him were coming out with that one word.  
  
And then there was the opening and closing of a door and it didn't matter anymore, because Erik was gone.


End file.
